The invention relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly to wireless private networks and a method and apparatus for providing services in a wireless private network.
Wireless communication systems, such as cellular telephone communication systems, are commonplace. Wireless communication systems may comply with one or more standards or recommendations, such as the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) recommendations. A system operating according to the GSM recommendations will typically include a switching system (SS), a base station system (BSS) and an operation and support system (OSS).
The base station system (BSS) provides all of the radio-related functions, and the BSS typically includes one or more base station controllers (BSCs) and a plurality of base transceiver stations (BTSs). The BSC provides all the control functions and physical links between the switching system and the BTS. The BSC is a high-capacity switch that provides functions such as handover, cell configuration, and control of radio frequency (RF) power levels in the BTSs.
The BTS handles the radio interface to the mobile station (MS). The MS is the subscriber equipment used to access the wireless communication network. The BTS includes the radio equipment (transceivers, antennas, amplifiers, etc.) needed to service each cell in the network. A group of BTSs is controlled by a BSC.
The operation and support system (OSS) is the functional entity from which the network operator monitors and controls the system. The purpose of the OSS is to provide centralized, regional and localized operation and maintenance activities required for wireless communication network operation. For example, the OSS provides a network overview and supports maintenance activities of different operation and maintenance organizations. The operation and support system (OSS) may include an operation and maintenance center (OMC) coupling all the equipment in the wireless communication network.
The switching system (SS) is responsible for performing call processing and subscriber related functions. The switching system includes: the home location register (HLR), the mobile services switching center (MSC), visitor location register (VLR), authentication center (AUC) and equipment identity register (EIR).
The Home Location Register (HLR) is the main database of permanent subscriber information for the wireless communication network. The HLR is an integral component of CDMA (code division multiple access), TDMA (time division multiple access), and GSM networks. Maintained by the subscriber""s home network operator, the HLR contains pertinent subscriber information, including address, account status, and available services. The HLR interacts with a Gateway MSC and with the VLR.
The MSC performs the telephone switching functions of the network. The MSC controls calls to and from other telephone switching networks, such as a public switch telephone network (PSTN). It also performs such functions as toll ticketing, network interfacing, common channel signaling and others. The VLR is a database that contains temporary information about subscribers that is needed by the MSC in order to service visiting subscribers. A visiting subscriber is a subscriber receiving communication services in a network other than the subscriber""s home network. When a subscriber roams into a new MSC area, the VLR servicing the area will request data about the subscriber""s mobile station from the HLR of the subscriber""s home network via a set of defined operations.
Many wireless communication networks cover relatively large geographic areas and utilize radio-frequency spectrum licensed to the network operator by a governmental authority. These networks typically service many thousands of subscribers and are considered public wireless networks.
A PBX (private branch exchange) is a telephone system within an enterprise that switches calls between enterprise users on local lines while allowing all users to share a certain number of external phone lines, i.e., phone lines connecting to the telephone company. The main purpose of a PBX is to save the cost of requiring a line for each user to the local telephone company""s central office. The PBX is owned and operated by the enterprise rather than the telephone company (which may be a supplier or service provider).
In a manner similar to a PBX, a private wireless network may be set up to service a particular geographic area, e.g., a corporate campus, a shopping mall, an airport, etc. The private wireless network necessarily includes all the elements of a public wireless network, which means, the private wireless network will include a switching system, including an MSC, HLR and VLR, a base station system and an operation and support system.
The HLR stores a subscriber profile that includes a defined set of telecommunications services, as defined by the wireless network standards and recommendations, available to that subscriber. Typical services include voicemail, call waiting, call forwarding, short message service, data, etc. When the subscriber roams from the home network to a visited network, the subscriber""s mobile station registers with the VLR of the visited network. The VLR in the visited network requests and receives a subset of the profile from the subscriber""s home network HLR for servicing the subscriber in the visited network. A similar process occurs with a subscriber of a public wireless network visits a private wireless network contained within the public wireless network. One problem that exists, however, is that when the subscriber""s mobile station registers with the private network VLR, the VLR receives a subset of the subscriber profile form the HLR for the subscriber for the public wireless network at large. As a result, the private wireless network operator cannot control the services that may be offered to the visiting subscriber. This limitation further prevents private network operators from providing differentiated services to private network users.
Thus there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing services in a private wireless network.